Voice Children
by Ten-Faced
Summary: "We're legacies, that's all. Something so that fantastic voices can survive and sing whatever songs the fandom wants." Is that how they feel? Just what are voice providers to Vocaloids? Chapter Seven, Sweet Ann
1. Gakupo

Chapter One: Gakupo

Theme: Father.

Posted 05/08/2012

Inspired by: Gackt singing GHOST, Gakupo covering GHOST. And Paranoid Doll.

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. Especially Gackt.

* * *

"Gakupo?"

The voice of his sister. Not the family member he wants.

He ignores it, and just keeps staring at the computer screen. Just keeps listening to the song playing in his headphones. More importantly, the voice. That deep, soulful voice, so similar to his yet rather different, singing Paranoid Doll with more realistic tones than he could ever quite manage.

Gumi peeks over his shoulders, and recognization dawns on her as her mind registers the familiar man singing and dancing on stage. "You miss him, don't you?"

He doesn't move, doesn't say anything. Just look at him.

Gumi understands, sort of. She lets him be and leaves to watch several anime episodes voiced by a certain woman.

Gakupo lets the voice of Gackt wash over him, lets him be as close as possible to someone who is, technically, his parent, his father.

He just wishes he is, for real.

A tear slips down his face, and for the thousandth time, he wants to be a real human with a real family.


	2. Miku

Chapter Two: Miku

Theme: Mother

Posted 10/08/2012

Inspired by: Crystal Quartz, by both Saki and Miku.

Disclaimer: Why am I on FANfiction again? Because I don't own anything.

* * *

Every song she sings, every video she acts in, every concert…

Contrary to popular belief, they aren't just dedicated to Kaito (although a part is).

Mostly, that energy, that enthusiasm, they're all dedicated to her. Saki Fujita.

It's like a child performing to their best for their parents somewhere in the audience. And since her voice provider is the closest thing to her parent, Miku supposes that the woman with the beautiful voice is her mother.

So she sings to her best again with the voice given to her, the voice that has let her gain immense popularity and an international hit, and hopes she's proud of her.

That's what every child wants, isn't it? To have their parent proud of them?


	3. Rin & Len

Chapter Three: Rin & Len

Theme: Older Sister

Posted: 23/08/2012

Inspired by: Shimoda Asami singing the main Story of Evil Songs.

Disclaimer: Be honest. No.

* * *

"So that's her singing..."

"Yeah..."

A pause. "She sounds more like me, I think."

Len scoffed slightly. "Well, yeah, because she's singing _Daughter of Evil_! We should listen to _Servant of Evil_ before making conclusions."

Rin typed in the words, and clicked on the video she was searching for. After a few seconds of waiting for the video to load, they listened intently.

"Still sounds like me."

"Oh, shut up."

Rin did so, and Len followed his own advice, both listening again to the voice so like theirs, yet so different.

"Miku thinks that her voice provider is her mother."

"Huh..." Len's eyes were glazed.

"So maybe Asami can be our older sister?"

Len turned around at this. "Make her an honorary Kagamine?"

Rin grinned. "Something like that."

"Huh..." But this time, the sound was more thoughtful. "Maybe..."

And then they fell silent at _Regret Message._ "She's a good singer, don't you think?"

"Mmm."


	4. Prima

Chapter Four: Prima

Theme: Hate

Posted: 29/08/2012

Inspired by: The fact that she is considered yandere and that her voice provider is unknown.

Disclaimer: Don't rub it in, please. It's bad enough already.

* * *

The woman let out a stifled scream before the sickening sound of flesh being roughly cut hit her ears. Her eyes rolled up, and the opera singer fell to the ground, lifeless and bleeding out.

Prima stood, emotionless with a bloody knife. "Was that you? Or just some other person that happened to sound like me?" she asked the empty air.

"Heh, but I forgot... I don't know who you are. You... you wouldn't reveal yourself..."

She turned around and wiped the blade at the coat hanging near the door. "Shame. But when I find you..."

A blood-red rose was tossed on the floor of the dressing room.

"I hope you'll understand why I hate you."

Prima truy envied Miriam and Big Al, the fortunate ones who didn't have to search forever for their voice providers. But she also hated them for knowing, and hated her own voice provider for remaining anonymous.

She guessed she hated everyone.


	5. Ring

Chapter Five: Ring

Theme: Protectiveness

Posted: 05/10/2012

Inspired by: Because some think she's a ripoff of Miku

Disclaimer: Don't rub it in, please. It's bad enough already.

* * *

Let's get some facts straight.

First, my voice provider is a unique person, with her own unique voice. Get your ears checked, because she's an entirely different person!

Second, I do not look like Miku.

...alright, I do, but still! There's only so much before appearances begin to look repetitive! Besides, Miku kind of resembles Sailor Moon, but I don't see complaints there. But I'm a _maid_. She's a _schoolgirl_. Get that damn fact in your heads.

Third, I do not sound like Miku. My voice provider, who provided my voice, doesn't sound like Miku or _her_ voice provider. You can tell the difference when you hear them.

So why do you think I sound like her, anyways?

Maybe you think they - meaning Saki Fujita and MiKA - sound similar because they both have a high, clear voice. But MiKA is MiKA, and as her 'voice baby', I'm offended when you say I sound like Miku, Saki's 'voice baby'.

Because MiKA is MiKA, and that's the way I like her.


	6. Miriam

Chapter Six: Miriam

Theme: Unique

Posted: 13/10/2012

Inspired by: my weird mind.

Disclaimer: I don't even have any Vocaloids installed into my computer...

* * *

The red lipstick carefully slid along pale lips, coloring them with bright, blood red. Her pale, ghostly self stared from the mirror, the lips with the bright color catching all the attention.

Even if she was pale, Miriam thought, she was rather like that amongst Engloids in general. Outstanding. Unique. She, out of all the Engloids, was one of the only two who could proudly say just who her voice provider was. Sweet Ann's ridiculously vague 'Jodie' did not count.

Twiddling with the tube of lipstick, Miriam played with the thin, long tube in her white hands, wondering if that knowledge was really a good thing. Someone to be compared to...

Her heart twisted in her chest uncomfortably. What mechanical voice could compare to a real, live, human's?

Her hands moved on their own. The tube lifted to the mirror, and began to write on the glass, reflective surface with jerky movements. Bold letters, sticking out and big, proudly pronounced 'MIRIAM'.

The Masters would have been annoyed, to say the least, but somehow, she felt much more secure. That knowledge was just a fact now, not a weapon or teddy bear.

Or at least it would be, until the next time her anxiety hit.


	7. Sweet Ann

Chapter Seven: Sweet Ann

Theme: Vague

Posted: 01/02/2013

Inspired by: Somehow, PSY's _Right Now._

Disclaimer: Have I told anyone that I can't even sing very well?

EDITED: 04/02/2013, into third person.

* * *

"Jody."

She said the name aloud. That was all she had, all she could say, the vague name of a supposed-Australian singer that had been the provider for her voice, the person she owed her cyber life, her existance to. Without her being born into this world, she wouldn't have existed.

She was the first Vocaloid in the Vocaloid 2 generation. Jody's child. Voice baby. Whatever new-fangled names they were calling her kind now.

She knew it was selfish, when so many of the 'Engloids' didn't even know their voice provider's names - like Prima, the poor, poor girl - but she couldn't help but wish that 'Jody', whoever she was, had been less shy . . . less scared of whatever that had prevented her from releasing ehr full name into the public. She wished Jody could step forward, and claim her as hers proudly and properly, for all the world to know.

She wondered, briefly, just what Jody thought of her. Did she think that this whole 'Sweet Ann' thing had been nothing but a disappointment? Did she even listen to you sing?

She wished she knew. She wished that Jody was proud of her, that she knew for sure that she knew her.

"Jody."


End file.
